the_spore_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Earth's Great Journey
Godzilla Earth also as godzy was born from an egg, Godzilla Earth was has 2 parents and 1 brother his parents are Dadzilla and Momzilla, and his brother is Bobzilla. Well the story is about that aliens are about to take over earth in 100 years later while Godzilla Earth and Bobzilla has playing also Bobzilla decided to take a walk with Godzilla Earth and than Bobzilla sawed an airplane as a toy but then a 2 headed kaiju appeared in front of Godzilla Earth and Bobzilla and that kaiju was Rugops, Godzilla Earth and Bobzilla are defeated Rugops and than Rugops flyed away from them. And than Bobzilla found a new friend named Servum the dragon but also the aliens are decided to attack Godzilla Earth and his family but the Godzilla Earth species are defeated them and than the aliens decided to activate Mechagodzilla to destroy those giant titans but Godzilla Earth, Bobzilla and Servum are defeated Mechagodzilla together and the aliens are gived up defeating Godzilla Earth and his family. And than here comes the paradox part Bobzilla and Servum are played hide and seek together and sometimes Bobzilla found servum and sometims Servum found Bobzilla, but than servum is now hided into the trees where Bobzilla can't even find him and than a time machine is appeared from the nothing, i'm not gonna tell you guys who they are but also Servum and Bobzilla are died by those time travellers and than Godzilla Earth tried to kill the time travellers but its didn't work because those time travellers are goed back into their time machine and than Godzilla Earth is becomed sad and depressed but also you must watch Godzilla Earth's Great Journey part 4 if you wanna know for who are those time travellers. But by the way Bobzilla was ended up into heaven and than Bobzilla meeted Spode our creator, and than Godzilla Earth is goed back to his parents crying, and now for the most part the aliens are now started to attack Earth to take over and kill the humans that means us and Godzilla Earth is started to swim into paris but first he haved to fight against Toadtopus and than Toadtopus was been defeated and than Godzilla Earth is continued to swim into paris but than when he sawed the mothership he gived a signal to the other monsters: Megaspiritix, Rugops, Mutantis, Saurian and Pluzon and than the monsters are goed to paris as well and than the news are started about the aliens and the monsters and thats when the demon monsters are appeared and than when the island monster started a fight against the demon monsters than the aliens are unleashed the alien monsters and than when the humans are sawed the alien monsters the mechas are appeared and the mechas started a fight against the alien monsters and when to fight goed on and on a demonish version of Godzilla also known as Devilzilla destroyed joaquin's house and than the Blacked Devil was freed from joaquin's lava lamp. And than Godzilla C200, Master impaler 5000, Joaquinzilla 5022, Joacringe 2087 and Konstal105NRocks are tryied to stop the Black Devil but the Black Devil was too powerfull for them but than Godzilla Earth is blasted the mothership and than destroy the eiffel tower and crush the Black Devil. But the Black Devil is survived the eiffel tower crash and turn into his ultimate form and fight against Godzilla Earth, the Black Devil is summoned some shadow monsters to kill Godzilla Earth but its didn't work and than Godzilla Earth is defeated the Black Devil as well. And than Spode is banished the Black Devil back to hell and than Bobzilla was so proud of Godzilla Earth and than Godzilla Earth, Megaspiritix, Rugops, Pluzon, Saurian and Mutantis are goed back to their island, and than in 1000 years later Godzilla Earth is becomed the God Of The Monsters! Category:Godzilla C200's Movies